This invention relates to a modular appliance system.
Modern homes tend to be relatively compact and space is usually at a premium in working areas such as kitchens. At the same time, the number of appliances available is increasing and an average home owner will typically have at least a kettle, a toaster, a coffee maker and one or more other counter-top appliances in his or her kitchen. This leads to crowding and clutter in the kitchen.
It is an object of the invention to address this phenomenon.